


Thinking Inside the Box

by HardStansOnly



Series: let me Bee good for you [6]
Category: Block B
Genre: Aftercare, And all that jazz, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Glory Hole, Healthy Polyamory, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Messy, Multi, Multiple Partners, Objectification, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, bc rae can suffer, budding ot7, c'mon guys lets get creative, cum smearing is back kids, established injury, jaehyo is swimming in cum, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Who says you need anything more than a washing machine box and some friends to have a glory hole party?





	Thinking Inside the Box

**Author's Note:**

> It's what we want and what Jaehyo deserves - S

Jaehyo looked at the large box currently sitting in the middle of their living room curiously as Taeil sat crouched beside it, cutting a series of holes. They had to replace the washing machine but instead of hauling the cardboard out to the trash Taeil had eyed it thoughtfully before a smirk curled his lips. 

"Hey Hyo." Jaehyo turned just as Kyung's arms circled around his middle. "What's Taeil up to?"

"No idea." Jaehyo shrugged letting the younger nuzzle into his chest. "Why are you home early?" Jaehyo questioned into the brown hair. Now that he thought of it he remembered Kyung saying he was going to be out late and he rarely just cancelled his plans on a whim. 

"Taeil asked everyone to come home but he was really vague on why." Kyung released him. "Jiho should be up soon. He was waiting for Minhyuk and Yukwon who were in the cab behind us."

"Hyo." Taeil called out waving a hand to motion him over. "Come here please." Walking around Jaehyo noticed there were a few holes cut in random places. Furrowing his brows he tried to imagine why there would any reason for it. It was like a giant cardboard pet carrier with breathing holes. The kind you could stick your fingers through to pet the animal. All at once it hit him what he was looking at. _OH_. Turning his gaze to Taeil his lover smirked at his realization. "You okay with his? With all of them?"

" _Please_." Jaehyo felt his mouth water. They had been talking about approaching the others and asking them to their bed. The three of them agreeing that they wouldn't mind an open relationship with their group mates. Jaehyo sincerely hoped they would say yes to this. What better way to ease in than a glory hole. He may not be able to see them as he sucked their dicks but god he wanted to suck their dicks ."Sir please." Smiling Taeil pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you Sir."

"Go get your knee brace baby. We don't want to give you a flare up." Taeil smiled into another kiss. "Go on love."

Jaehyo nearly skipped to their shared room. Going to their play drawer Jaehyo pulled out his knee brace fighting the urge to slip it on himself. One of the rules was that Taeil or Jihoon were the only ones allowed to put it on when they were going into playtime or a scene. It suited Jaehyo just fine, it liked the feeling of them placing a physical claim on him. Jihoon had been hedging at getting him one in pink to match their ropes. Their maknae had yet to sleep with them but slowly they were working through his anxiety and body dysmorphia. As much as Jaehyo wanted to strip him down and crawl on top of him, Jaehyo understood it would take time. It just meant when Jihoon was finally comfortable enough Jaehyo and Taeil would make sure to prove the trust was well placed.

Returning to the living room Jaehyo smirked at the four members flushed fire hydrant red while Taeil explained their offer. "Hey pretty." Glancing to the side Jaehyo smiled at Jihoon before wrapping his arms around the rapper. "No one has said no yet." Jaehyo hummed happily as Jihoon slipped one hand around his waist to hold him close. Even as Jihoon curled around him Jaehyo could feel his hesitation. "They are going to think I'm weird for not joining."

"You're perfect." Jaehyo pecked his neck, hands gently massaging the broad shoulders. "My perfect Jihoonie." The arms around his waist tightened but Jaehyo simply kissed along his jaw. "Stay in the room with us?" Jaehyo asked quietly, lips not stopping their path. "If you're comfortable."

"Yeah. Okay." Jihoon pulled back and caught his lips in a slow kiss. Sliding his fingers into the black hair Jaehyo kept them together. Baby steps with their baby and Jaehyo was grateful for every inch of progress. "I'll make it up to you." Jaehyo wanted to roll his eyes. That was another thing they were working on. His insistence of 'paying back' even though Jihoon himself was the one who often spoiled them.

Huffing but with a smile Jaehyo looked at him fondly. "Just being here is enough Jihoon." Rocking forward he kissed him again. "With you and Sir here I know I'm safe." Grinning at each other they nearly missed Taeil call Jaehyo's name.

"Yeah?" Jaehyo glanced over his shoulder to see five sets of dark eyes. "You guys are going to make me blush." Taeil smiled though Jaehyo could see him roll his eyes. Jaehyo would have sassed him but Jihoon had used that moment to bite his neck deeply making Jaehyo gasp, hips bucking against the youngest. The flare of pain blooming into pleasure flooded his system like gasoline dumped into embers. "Fuck." Gripping the back of Jihoon's hair he felt himself slipping under, the haze of his subspace rising up like fog. Hips jerking again he moaned a small, "Jihoonie"

"You sound so pretty Hyo." Jaehyo felt one of Jiho's hand tentatively touch him. Grabbing the front of their leader's shirt Jaehyo dragged him closer for a kiss. The little squeak of surprise reminded him that he probably should have asked _before_ kissing Jiho but the way the younger was kissing him back eased those worries. When Jihoon's teeth released his neck to bite farther down Jaehyo broke away to moan again. “Damn.” Jiho pressed close taking another kiss.

"Okay boys." Taeil's voice cut through the rising fog. If it wasn’t for the promise of the box Jaehyo would have pouted at being interrupted. He loved it when their maknae was rough with him and the slide of Jiho’s tongue against his was doing all kinds of things for him. "Jihoon why don't you help our baby strip." 

Stealing one last kiss from Jiho and Jihoon respectively Jaehyo dropped his arms letting Jihoon work his shirt off. Shimmying off his pants and boxers he kicked the material out of the way. Once Jaehyo stood still again Jihoon knelt in front of him securing the knee brace, kissing the joint reverently. The youngers hands moving along his leg checking for any inflammation. Not finding any Jihoon nodded an all clear to Taeil.

Jaehyo hoped that one day Jihoon would let them spoil him as much as he spoiled them. Behind him Jaehyo could hear the small murmur between the five people as they watched. Small praises of ‘pretty’ and ‘beautiful’ that sat warmly in his chest.

When Jihoon stood back up Jaehyo didn’t have a chance to move before the maknae hoisted him off his feet to carry him bridal style over to the box. Whispering against his hair Jihoon said quietly, “Love you Hyo.” At the edge of the box Jihoon gently set him on his feet inside, warm palms cupping his cheeks a final time to kiss him.

Smiling into the kiss Jaehyo whispered back, “Love you too Jihoonie.” Turning to address the room Jaehyo grinned at the still pink faced members and his Sir. “Ready when you are Sir.”

Stepping in himself, Taeil beckoned Jaehyo over, “What’s your color?” Kneeling in front of him Taeil ran his tattooed fingers ran along the knee brace, more for Taeil’s peace of mind than any insult to Jihoon. Both of his partners were always conscious of his knee and his limits.

“I’m green Sir.” Jaehyo winked over at Minhyuk who was cherry red. “Safeword is Chicken.” That got a small snort of amusement from the group. “Safeword for my knee is Dance.”

Taeil’s dark eyes were full of approval when he looked up. “Good by Hyo.” The words never failed to warm him. “I’m going to tape the top shut is that okay?” Shrugging with one shoulder Jaehyo nodded. “You’re to stay in there until I let you out or you safeword out. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.” Jaehyo felt his mouth start to water again. “Thank you Sir.”

Kneeling inside the box Jaehyo waited as Taeil first climbed out and then shut the flaps. Another moment later the sound of tape ripping shot straight to his dick.

Now it was just a matter of time.

The holes stayed empty for a minute while Jaehyo knew the others were working through their own shyness and sense of embarrassment. Outside the box the light clicked off making the inside of the box a bit darker but the ambient light of the room through the holes was enough that when the first person stepped up he could see the mostly erect dick slide in. Grinning Jaehyo leaned forward taking the tip into his mouth, listening to the breathy groan: Yukwon.

Taking more Jaehyo hollowed his cheeks a bit, moaning at the bitter taste. On the side of the box next to him another appeared. Spitting on his hand Jaehyo stroked Yukwon while running his tongue along the new addition. The small gasp that bled into a low hum gave him away: Kyung.

Switching between the two Jaehyo let himself slip back under a bit. He had nearly lost himself when a third appeared and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning over to see who had come to play. The deep groan took a second to place: Jiho.

Jaehyo took a moment to lick his hand and stroke both Kyung and Jiho while he returned his mouth to Yukwon. The sounds from the three were bleeding down his spine and pooling into his gut. Finally the last hole was occupied and Jaehyo gleefully leaned in loving the deep hum: Minhyuk.

For as much as he wished he had another arm he did not. Instead of pouting he kept his hands moving between the three while he doubled his efforts on Yukwon, curling his tongue and sucking long pulls as the man moaned helplessly on the other side of the cardboard. Distantly he heard the others praising both him and Yukwon for how good they were. Pulling back to tease the slit Yukwon gasped loudly and Jaehyo opened his mouth just as the younger came. Giving a final kiss to the softening dick Jaehyo moved on to Kyung deciding to go in the order they had walked up.

Kyung was much easier to work and before he knew it Kyung was gripping the box, hips jerking slightly. Jaehyo found Kyung liked it best when he used more tongue than suction which meant more and more drool was dripping down his chin to mingle with what remained of Yukwon's release that was sliding down his neck and chest. When Kyung came Jaehyo didn't bother swallowing it, opting instead to let it slide down his face. Being coated like this made him feel just the right shade of cheap. Giving Kyung a kiss before he pulled out too Jaehyo moved to Jiho.

Scooping a bit of the mess into his hand Jaehyo slowly stroked Minhyuk while he teased Jiho's head with his tongue. Above him he head their leader's muffled gasps mixing with the small noises coming from Minhyuk. Deciding on a whim Jaehyo leaned forward swallowing Jiho down until his nose was pressed against the cardboard. Unconsciously Jiho's hips kicked forward making Jaehyo choke a bit but the grip he had on Jiho's dick kept the younger from moving away. Jiho, like Jihoon, liked messy and deep. Slurping loud enough that he knew Jiho heard, Jaehyo gagged himself as much as he could until Jiho was shaking and cumming in Jaehyo's mouth. Forcing himself to not swallow he coughed into his hands and spread it along his thighs, mindful not to touch himself.

Placing a kiss to Jiho he turned his attention to where he was still lazily stroking Minhyuk. Jaehyo could already tell by twitches in the younger's hips that he was close. Between Jaehyo and watching the others cum the singer was already strung out. Kissing the shaft a few times Jaehyo sucked gently on the tip, if Yukwon was weak for that he couldn't help wonder if Minhyuk was too. As it turned out he wasn't nearly as sensitive but laving at the head combined with quick strokes made Minhyuk's hips rock a few times before he came.

"How are you doing Hyo?" Taeil's voice came from one of the now empty holes.

"Gr.." Jaehyo coughed a few times to clear his throat. "Green Sir."

"Close your eyes baby." Jaehyo did as asked which saved him from being blinded when the top of the box opened. "So pretty." Glancing up through his lashes Jaehyo blushed a bit under the gaze of all six of them. Sitting naked in a box coated in spit and cum and tears he knew he must look like a whore. Cheap and used fuck and it made his already hard dick ache. "Up baby. We have a treat for you."

Raising slowly to his feet Jaehyo let Jihoon pick him up again to carry him to the couch. "Thank you Jihoonie." When Jihoon sat them down he put both of Jaehyo's knees over his own leaving him exposed.

"No cumming without permission." Taeil warned. "Jiho you won. Take your prize." Jaehyo nearly questioned but when the blonde rapper sank to his knees Jaehyo's whole body throbbed.

" _FuCK_." Jaehyo exhaled heavily when Jiho's tongue lazily began toying with his head. As Jaehyo tried to move Jihoon pinned his arms to the side, grinding against his ass just a small bit. Head listing forward Jaehyo whimpered and moaned while Jiho messily sucked him off. "Sir please." Jaehyo cried out when Jiho was bumped out of the way and a very eager Yukwon took his place. "Oh my god." Jaehyo could barely think past the hot mouth and drip of spit sliding down. "Can your cock cum Sir? Please."

"No." Taeil was watching him with a smirk. "My cock will wait until it's told." Jaehyo felt the tears well up. 

Yukwon took Taeil's no as a bet and Jaehyo bucked up helplessly into the younger's mouth. Squeezing his eyes closed Jaehyo gasped and moaned right up until a hand gripped his jaw and a hot tongue licked into his mouth. Jaehyo didn't need to see to know it was Taeil, only Taeil could make him submit with the barest touch.

When a set of teeth sank into his neck Jaehyo jerked, his scream swallowed up by Taeil. "Sir I can't. Sir please." Jaehyo begged between kisses. "Please Sir can your cock cum?" 

"No." Taeil's fingers gripped tightly into Yukwon's hair and made the younger swallow him down to the base and stay there. "Does my cock like that? Does it like Kwonnie keeping it warm?" Jaehyo nodded frantically, a small whimper coming out when Jihoon's teeth sank in deeper. "My pretty slut did so well taking care of everyone."

Jaehyo sobbed a small, "Sir, please." The rough handling he could ignore but not the praise. Not his Sir telling him how good he was. Between his shaking thighs Yukwon pulled away getting permission to bite. "Sir...Fuck. _Please_."

"But you haven't sucked the most important cock." Taeil tutted. Behind him Jaehyo felt Jihoon's breath catch. "Do you still want to Jihoonie?"

"Yes." Jaehyo nearly flung himself from his spot when Jihoon answered. His own erection forgotten Jaehyo clamored his way down to kneel in between Jihoon's thighs even as their maknae turned pink.

"Please." Jaehyo kissed the zipper, looking up through his lashes. "Please let me make you feel good." Pulling down the sweatpants Jaehyo made sure to not flash too much skin. "Let hyung make you feel good." Taking the tip into his mouth Jaehyo heard the whole room groan but only focused on Jihoon.

"Hi Hyo." Kyung's words were quiet as lips trailed along his shoulders. "You're so pretty." Jaehyo mumbled a 'thank you' before bobbing his head up and down to enjoy Jihoon's small breathy moans. 

Jaehyo knew the others didn't quite understand the gravity of Jihoon doing this but he and Taeil did. Jaehyo knew how much his lover must have struggled with himself and his insecurities to do this for him. Pulling off to kiss the small bit of skin showing Jaehyo looked up at him with watery eyes. Kissing up the shaft Jaehyo slid his tongue along the slick skin, his eyes never leaving Jihoon’s. At Jihoon’s hands in his hair Jaehyo let his eyes flutter close and rode out the younger rocking his hips up moaning his name in a small but deep voice.

The sudden tenseness in his lover was followed by Jihoon jerking him up and adding his cum to the drying mess still coating Jaehyo’s chest. It took every ounce of control Jaehyo had left to not use it to slick his hand and jerk off.

"Okay baby." Taeil pulled him to his feet. "Back to your seat." Sitting back on Jihoon's lap Jaehyo felt the younger nuzzle into his neck. "Jihoonie." As the large hand wrapping around his dick Jaehyo melted. Jihoon stroked him lazily, as if they had all the time in the world. "Can my cock be good?" Deliriously Jaehyo nodded. "My cock can cum now."

Jaehyo barely registered the words, body following orders on instinct. Jaehyo's orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, filling him up and making his toes curl at the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through him. Jihoon stroked him though, kept stroking after Jaehyo twitched in oversensitivity. Jihoon kept up until Taeil told him to stop and Jaehyo cried in relief.

Jaehyo registered being laid down on the couch through the floaty haze. He couldn't quite place the fingers in his hair but if they were touching him then Sir knew they would take care of him. Sir and Jihoon always took care of him. A straw appeared in his face so Jaehyo dutifully drank and a warm cloth rubbed gentle circles on his chest relieving the itch of the mess there drying. When a blanket draped over him Jaehyo settled in for a quick nap hoping the others would still be there when he woke up.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
